Love Story
by ippi-chan
Summary: Jika kau ingin mendengar cerita sedih, mendekatlah padaku. Akan kubagikan kisah cinta milikku. Indah tapi berduri. Mekar tapi menyakitkan. Akan kuceritakan bagaimana cinta itu tumbuh berkembang, namun tak bisa kumiliki. MARKHYUCK! MARKCHAN!


Jika kau ingin mendengar cerita sedih, mendekatlah padaku. Akan kubagikan kisah cinta milikku. Indah tapi berduri. Mekar tapi menyakitkan. Akan kuceritakan bagaimana cinta itu tumbuh berkembang, namun tak bisa kumiliki.

Melihatnya tertawa dengan kekasihnya, mengabaikan fakta kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat penting menyadari bagaimana perasaan ini bisa hadir. Aku tak lagi membuka kata tentang kami. Tentang kisah kami yang tak seperti remaja pada umumnya. Melihat betapa gigihnya ia mempertahankanku dari orang lain, aku ingin tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Namun, aku menahannya dengan kuat, aku tak ingin merasakan kembali sesak pada ulu hati.

Airmata mana lagi yang harus aku keluarkan untuk menyampaikan rasa ini. Rasa milikku yang tak pernah menjadi miliknya. Aku pernah berfikir dia adalah yang terbaik, melihat bagaimana senyum konyolnya saat melihatku dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tak pernah ada bandingan antara ia dengan lainnya, ia adalah sosok terindah.

Pada hujan sore hari, aku menemukan kenyataan. Bahwa kisah cintaku tidak semudah bayangan orang lain. Melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Mengabaikan fakta kalau kami berada di tempat yang sama. Sebuah kebodohan yang kulakukan saat itu, aku tersenyum menatapnya. Semua seolah akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum kata perpisahan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

 _'Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Tak ada cintamu untukku. Sampai disini saja.'_

Sebuah kesalahan kulakukan kembali, aku tersenyum kesekian kali. Mencoba tabah dan lapang dada. Aku mengiyakan permintaannya tanpa ada sedikitpun penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, lebih tepatnya aku menghindarinya. Salah satu temanku mengatakan ia dekat dengan salah satu teman lamaku. Aku menahan nafas untuk menetralkan detakan jantung milikku.

 _'Mark dan Jaemin resmi berpacaran'_

Saat itu juga duniaku runtuh, aku tak lagi bertanya tentangnya. Kisah kami akan hilang dalam memori, begitu pikirku.

Sampai dimana hujan mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya. Aku terjebak disebuah halte yang cukup jauh dari rumahku. Aku melihat siluet samar-samar datang mendekat kearahku. Itu Mark, mantan kekasihku. Sosok yang masih membekas dihatiku.

"Pulanglah, hujan tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat." Katanya sambil menyodorkan jas hujan berwarna tosca.

Aku terdiam, tanganku seolah kaku untuk terulur kearahnya. Lidahku kelu, namun kupaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirku.

"Kau masih sama, ya?"

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil, aku sungguh tak ingin berada ditempat yang sama dengannya. Tanganku dengan cepat menerima jas hujan darinya. Ini menyesakkan, berada ditempat yang sama dengan guyuran hujan yang membuat kisah kami semakin rumit.

"Aku akan segera pulang," kataku. Aku melihatnya menatap jalanan basah dengan pandangan kosong.

"Rasaku masih sama, namun aku tidak bisa kembali."

Hatiku sungguh tak siap mendengar ini. Aku terlihat sebagai pihak yang menyakiti, padahal aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kami. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasaku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah diungkit kembali kisah kita. Kita akan segera melupakan satu sama lain." Kataku, aku menepuk pundaknya sekali.

Mungkin setelah ini hubungan kami akan semakin canggung. Semua temanku menyalahkanku atas berakhirnya hubungan kami. Aku tak pernah bercerita bagaimana sakitnya melihatnya dengan yang lain. Aku takut ditertawakan, aku takut diejek sebagai seorang munafik.

Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan halte bus dengan menerobos hujan dengan lapisan jas hujan darinya. Setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih, aku berbalik berlari menerobos hujan. Bersama dengan jatuhnya airmata yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dari semuanya.

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya berkata dengan lirih.

'Hati-hati, Chan.'

Aku tak mengindahkannya, terlalu sakit untuk berbalik menatapnya.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan ini tubuh mekar namun berduri. Cinta yang tumbuh dengan indah namun menyakiti. Kisah cinta singkat namun berarti.

Karena kisahku dan Mark adalah sebuah kebetulan yang baik. Kami dipertemukan dalam naskah scenario Tuhan yang kami perankan. Sudah berakhir meski tak sampai bahagia.

 **REAL STORY**

 **See you**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak h3h3h3**


End file.
